The Closeness of Brothers
by YaoiGrrrl666
Summary: Yukio and Rin both harbour unhealthy desires for the other. Will they act upon them? YAOI, BOY X BOY, INCEST, TWINCEST


Yukio x Rin (Blue Exorcist)

**So I've only watched twelve episodes of BE, but I'm already hooked and I've already latched onto a yaoi pairing; the twins, of course! Rin and Yukio seem like such a perfect pairing. They're both so hot. haha**  
**More details on what's here; incest, twincest, male x male, oral, rimming, and just over all YAOI!**

**Enjoy!**

Yukio Okumura lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. From across the room, he could hear his twin brother's snores. Yukio turned his head to glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 5:07, the luminous red numbers read. It would be getting light, soon. As Rin let out a particularly loud snore, Yukio sighed. He had two more exorcisms today, plus his job at the cram school. He heard Rin shifting in his sleep; the snores subsiding as the raven-haired demon turned onto his side. Yukio's heart stirred - he had been thinking extensively about his older twin of late, pushing back the inevitable desires that stemmed from living in such close quarters with Rin. Yukio's heartbeat quickened as Rin gave a soft whimper whilst he dreamt. _No, damn it, _Yukio told himself harshly, _he's your twin! If that's not enough, he's a demon, and also your student! _As Rin let out a long moan, however, Yukio felt is hard-earned resolve weakening. He wondered what - or _who_, he corrected himself - his brother was dreaming about. Some deep, twisted part of Yukio's mind sincerely hoped that it was him. Dim grey light gradually began to strengthen his terrible eyesight as dawn approached and the room lightened. Yukio reached for his glasses, and donned them, gazing through the early morning haze to observe his peacefully sleeping twin.

Unfortunately, Rin was facing the wall and Yukio could not glimpse his face. Rin's tail, however, rested out of the blankets and hung off the bed, half of it lying on the floor. Yukio had wondered many a time about that tail - how sensitive was it? What would happen if he touched it? How soft was that onyx fur? Yukio shook himself, reaching to remove his glasses. As he did, he noticed Rin shivering, his black tail flicking, the only body part out of the covers. Yukio pulled back his covers, wincing as the bite of the chilly morning air hit him. He slid his feet off the bed and onto the floor. The wooden floor was icy - if Rin's tail was sensitive at all, of course he was shivering. Yukio crossed the room, and took Rin's tail in his hands. The older twin moaned, sending shivers running over Yukio's spine. His warm hands must have been heaven in comparison to the freezing floor. Yukio took this opportunity to feel how soft the fur was.  
It was silky, he realised, like kitten fur. As he tucked the tail back under Rin's blankets, Yukio's brother gave a hum of appreciation in his sleep. Rin remained peacefully asleep, whereas Yukio was shaken to the core. The younger man got back into bed, took off his glasses and closed his eyes, inviting sleep as the sun rose.

Rin woke up hungry. His tail twitched in frustration as his stomach rumbled. _Shit!_ he thought as he checked the time, _if I don't hurry up, I'll be late! _Yukio had already left, and Rin scoffed down his breakfast as he tugged on his uniform. Rin got to the academy just as the bell rang - _just in the nick of time, _he sighed inwardly.  
Classes ended and Rin hurried off to cram school. He hadn't seen Yukio at school, and supposed that his twin was probably being hounded by the girls again. Rin walked into Room 1106 to find a drained-looking Yukio slouched over the front desk. They were the first ones in the room.  
"Yukio?"  
The younger man looked up, exhaustion in his eyes.  
"Oh, hey Rin," he groaned, "you're here surprisingly early."  
"And you look beat, teach," observed Rin.  
They couldn't finish their conversation, however, as other students began to file in, greeting Yukio. Rin shot his twin a concerned glance, and sat at his desk.

The lesson was particularly boring. Half the class nodded off as Yukio taught biblical history in a drained, uncharacteristically unenthusiastic voice. As Yukio droned on, Rin observed his brother. _You know, those moles are actually kinda cute. Wait, what am I thinking!? _His tail itched. Rin resisted the nagging urge to scratch. The itch was right at the bae of his tail, unfortunately. Rin reckoned that the others were probably asleep anyway, as the itch became nigh unbearable. He glanced at Shiemi beside him, who was slumped in her chair, a bubble at one nostril. Rin's familiar was asleep on the floor, on the opposite side. _Well, I may as well, or it'll just get worse, _he reasoned. Reaching his hand behind him, Rin scratched. He heard a giggle behind him, and Yukio sighed.  
"Pay attention, will you?" he groaned, still turned toward the board.  
"But teacher, Rin totally scratched his butt!" Polkabrows shrieked gleefully, waking up the rest of the class. Rin facepalmed himself. Yukio sighed again, and resumed the lesson.

Rin was glad when the bell rang, ignoring the snorts of laughter from the other students as they passed him. Yukio exited the classroom and Rin followed. Rin jogged to catch up, and walked beside his brother to their dorm.  
"So."  
"So?"  
"Gonna tell me what's up?" asked Rin, glancing toward his brother.  
"Nothing's _up_, I'm just tired."  
"Uh huh."  
They reached the dorm and walked inside.  
"So Yukio, you gonna help me with my homework?" Rin asked, but Yukio was already falling toward his bed. He was asleep as soon as he hit.

Rin tucked the covers in around his younger brother and sat at his desk to study alone. Rin couldn't help but gaze at Yukio's sleeping form every so often. _His hair looks so soft, _mused the raven-haired male. Rin wanted to touch that hair. Hell, he wanted to touch _all_ of Yukio. _Snap out of it, idiot. _He resumed his study, somewhat reluctantly.

At 8:31 that evening, Yukio woke up. _Shit, I totally overslept, _he thought. He looked up to see Rin at his desk, actually studying. Yukio's heartbeat sped up ridiculously as Rin turned to him.  
"Your dinner is sitting in the fridge for you," smiled Rin. _That smile, _Yukio's knees felt weak.  
"What's for dinner?"  
"Sukiyaki!" declared Rin. He paused, and looked at Yukio.  
"Hey, you alright? You don't look too happy, Yukio."  
"I'm fine."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes," was the snappy reply.

Yukio headed toward the kitchen. He hadn't meant to be so cold toward Rin. If he told Rin what was eating him up inside, Rin would hate him. Yukio knew the desire he felt for his older twin was wrong on many levels, but he couldn't help it. Yukio toughened his resolve, but each time he saw his brother, that resolve would only weaken further. Little by little, his wall was crumbling. Yukio loved Rin, and not just as a brother and friend. The selfish, irrational part of him wanted so much more. It scared Yukio to think that that unnatural, unhealthy and unrequited (or so he thought) desire was leaking into his rational side.  
Yukio retrieved his delicious-looking dinner and began to heat it up. _What will happen if I lose my control? _he asked himself, _what if I lose him? I don't think I could bear to lose my Rin. _Yukio took his dinner and ate it in silence. He reflected on that morning - the delectable sounds that Rin had made; the softness of his fur; the feel of his brother's warmth in his hands. _I can't handle this for much longer, _thought Yukio, panicking slightly. He finished the food - delicious, as usual - and headed back to his and Rin's room. Yukio took a deep breath and opened the door.

Rin dozed peacefully at his desk as Yukio ate. _Hope he likes it, _thought Rin, for the umpteenth time. He always worried that Yukio would dislike his food. Rin jerked awake when the door was opened.  
"Thank you for the food, Rin. It was delectable, as always."  
Rin smiled to himself, sighing inwardly. _He has such a lovely tired voice, _thought Rin. Yukio pulled up a chair beside him. Rin's tail swished, and he hoped Yukio didn't notice.  
"Need help?" asked Yukio.  
"I guess. I don't think anyone else was paying attention today, either, so I don't really get much of this historical stuff."  
"Right. I guess we should start, then."

They sat there together, poring over notes, discussing passages and Rin began to develop a more thorough understanding of the subject. His tail swished higher, and Yukio caught it. Tingles ran through Rin's body, and then went straight to his groin. He gulped.  
"Y-Yukio?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"W-what are you doing?"  
"Your tail is really soft. And it was swishing around and being really distracting," was the smooth reply.  
"Oh." _So he _did _notice._

Yukio's thumbnail scraped over the spot where short fur began getting longer.  
Rin shuddered.  
His stomach twisted.

He turned around and kissed Yukio full on the lips.

Yukio was as surprised at Rin as Rin was at himself. Rin broke away much to his brother's disappointment.  
"I-I'm s-sorry, I-" Yukio cut him off by returning the kiss.

Their tongues entwined and Yukio stroked Rin's tail, eliciting a soft moan from his raven-haired twin. The entire tail, Yukio realised, was covered in short, sensitive hairs, like a rat's, or a mouse's. The short fur was soft and sleek along most of Rin's onyx tail, and the tuft of long fur at the tip was less like fur, and more like the hair on Rin's head. Yukio felt Rin gasp into the kiss as he ran his hand to the base of Rin's tail, applying pressure there. _So it _is _really sensitive, _Yukio mused, wrapping his free arm around Rin's waist to pull him closer.  
They remained connected for quite some time, before they parted. Both males were panting heavily, Rin's tail still in Yukio's warm hand. Yukio looked into Rin's lust-glazed eyes.  
"Rin," he began, "I don't know if this is right," Rin's tail twitched in his hand, "are you certain you want this?"  
"Yukio, my brother, I've wanted this for an age."  
Yukio was taken aback.  
"You have?"

Rin nodded, and stood up, moving toward his bed.  
"So, we gonna continue this?"  
Yukio nodded eagerly, and followed Rin.

Rin's heart fluttered as he removed his shirt. He reached out to Yukio and removed his brother's shirt. They clambered under the covers and locked their lips together with zeal. Hands caressed skin, and Rin moaned loudly as Yukio toyed with his sensitive tail.  
"Damn it, Yukio," he panted. He nipped his brother's lips, his sharp fangs almost piercing the soft flesh.

Yukio groaned, and tentatively brushed his hand against Rin's erection. Rin gasped, unable to take it. He shoved Yukio onto his back, and settled between his twin's legs. By the dim light of the lamp across the room, Rin could see Yukio's blush as he began to pull off the man's pants and boxers. Yukio's member sprang free, and Rin stared. He had seen his brother nude before, but never aroused like this. Rin saw Yukio's blush deepen and spread to his shoulders. _How cute. _Rin admired the appendage before him, pre-cum already oozing from its tip, before he lunged forward, taking Yukio into his mouth. Yukio's breaths hitched and deepened, and Rin saw his brother's hands clutch at the blankets. Whimpers drifted from Yukio's lips as Rin pleasured him, serving to strengthen Rin's own arousal. His pants felt unbelievably tight.

Yukio's mind reeled with pleasure at Rin's administrations. His heart felt as thought it would burst, his breaths heavy. Yukio couldn't hold back some of the desperate whimpers and moans that climbed his throat. He glanced down and felt his breath hitch as Rin's dark eyes locked on his. Yukio's hands entangled in blue-black hair, and he felt his release approach. _Don't...don't wanna come...yet, _he thought, and reluctantly pushed Rin off him.  
Grappling with his brother, Yukio pinned Rin beneath him, and two pairs of resonant blue eyes locked. Rin's arms wrapped around Yukio's neck and the younger man was drawn down for a passionate kiss. A tiny voice in Yukio's mind screamed that this was wrong, but his irrational, lust-fueled side had taken over his mind. His hand slid between their bodies and he gripped the waistband of Rins pants, and boxers, pulling them down. Yukio thrust his tongue against Rin's as he began to grind their arousals together. Rin let out a strangled moan into the kiss as Yukio's hand found his sensitive tail. Yukio pulled away, raking his eyes over the demon's form. Still holding Rin's tail, Yukio locked eyes with his brother.  
"Turn over, Rin," he demanded. Rin, his tail still held captive, rolled onto his belly.  
"Get onto your knees."

Rin raised his arse into the air, his chest still on the bed. He gasped as Yukio's nails scraped across his tail, the brunette's other hand caressing his dick. The contact ceased and Rin whined. He felt Yukio's warm hands spreading his cheeks, then a burning, wet heat pressed against his entrance. Yukio's tongue briefly forced its way inside him, before Rin felt something slide in slowly. Rin squirmed, adjusting to Yukio's finger. It brushed against a sensitive spot and Rin mewled. He winced at the sting of a second finger, but his tiwn managed to locate that hotspot of nerves flawlessly. Yukio's fingers scissored, spreading Rin and stretching him.

Rin panted as another finger entered the fray. Yukio's fingers moved inside, stretching him wide before they were removed. Rin whimpered at the loss, before he felt something else, warm and thick, press against him.  
"Please, Yukio," Rin groaned.  
Yukio slid into him, and Rin drew a sharp breath. Yukio kept a steady pace, sinking in deep, to the hilt, burying himself inside Rin. Rin winced, feeling the harsh burn as Yukio filled him completely.

Yukio steadied himself, listening to Rin's strained breaths. He bucked his hips, and Rin moaned, thrusting back toward his brother. Yukio drew himself out and drove in. He repeated this action, gaining speed.  
"Ngh, Y-Yukio," came Rin's groan, "p-please just...fuck me."  
Rin's gasp was loud as Yukio's resolve snapped and he began to thrust ruthlessly, feeling Rin tighten around him. Yukio heard Rin's breathless cry as he hit his sweet spot. Yukio used a hand to squeeze the base of Rin's penis and used the other hand to grip Rin's long, black tail. He stroked it, leaning over his brother and driving harder still. Yukio felt the coil in his abdomen tighten as he neared release, and he took his hand from Rin's dick. The man below him shuddered violently, and his desperate moans of release lead Yukio to his completion, and the coil sprung.

Rin's orgasm was intense, his vision blacking out as he came, and he felt Yukio's seed pour into him. The twins collapsed, their breathing erratic. Rin lay in his own cum, but he didn't care. Yukio moved to a more comfortable place beside him and Rin felt a strong arm slide over him. He shifted onto his side, facing his brother, and took Yukio into his arms as they both drifted into a deep, sated sleep.

_That's the best sleep I've had in years, _mused Yukio as he woke on Saturday morning. Golden sunlight iluminated the room and Yukio felt Rin's warmth beneath his arm. He was curled against his older twin's chest, and he looked upwards slightly to see navy-blue eyes gazing at him intently.  
"Morning, Rin," he yawned.  
"Uh, morning? I'm kind of lying in my own cum here, can we move?"  
Yukio laughed at Rin, who did look pretty uncomfortble.  
"I owe you a new lamp lightbulb, Rin," he laughed as they stood in all their glory, "it was on all night."  
"We should wash those sheets."  
"Probably."  
"I want to shower, first. Wanna join?"  
Yukio grinned his approval, and they took out some clean clothes. Yukio's nose hurt; he had slept with his glasses on.

They stood under the warm water, rinsing soap off their bodies and shampoo out of their hair.  
"Hey Yukio," Rin began.  
"Hmmm?"  
"What are we, now?"  
"No idea."  
"Oh."  
"Can I wash your tail?" Yukio asked hesitantly.  
"Uh, sure."  
Rin watched Yukio lather soap into his hands, and rolled his eyes.  
"Yukio?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Shampoo, moron! It's hair on there, not skin!" he laughed at the bewildered look on Yukio's face.  
"What a waste of soap, could have told me before, numbskull."  
"Four-eyed moron."  
"Violent jerk!"  
They looked at each other and laughed. They laughed and laughed until their sides ached.

Yukio lathered shampoo onto Rin's tail, trying to ignore the barely restrained grunts and moans. _Damn, this thing is sensitive!_  
Yukio gasped as he was bent over and shoved against the wall. Warm water beat steadily onto his back, before Rin leaned over him.  
"My turn, Yukio," came the hoarse growl in his ear.

**Ha! How's that for a cliffhanger! haha**  
**I'll leave the rest to your imaginations.**

**Don't forget to review, thanks for reading! Try to be polite with your flames...toodles!**


End file.
